


Phone Calls & Tears

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, F/F, Tears, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla calls you, and breaks up with you</p><p>Comment below for an imagine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Calls & Tears

You were excited about seeing your girlfriend, Carmilla. It had been two weeks since you've seen her, and you wanted answers. But that was probably not going to happen, since she wouldn't answer your questions, until this morning with a text that read:

Carm - Call me at noon, it's important! 

You didn't bother texting her back since she'd probably wouldn't answer it. So you waited until noon to call her.

Dialing her number, your hand began to shake as you got a funny feeling in the pit of your stomach.

"Hey, Carm--" you were saying before she cut you off. 

"Hey, (your name)... listen, I'm really sorry to say this, but we've got to break up," she admitted, and you gasped. You didn't know why she was saying this but you wanted answers. 

"Wait, why?" you asked, obviously stunned from the news.

"It's not you... okay, it is you. I can't handle you and your clingy spells. You're too much to handle, and I fell out of love. I'm so sorry, (your name), but we can still be friends!" she said, and you stayed quiet for a couple seconds. 

"Hello?" Carmilla said into the phone, she was worried that you had hung up on her. Although you wished you did, only because you didn't want her to hear you cry.

"Yeah... we can be friends," you said with a fake tone of voice. The truth was you just wanted to hang up and scream into your pillow. But you weren't going to give into that, you were going to be the bigger person. 

"So, (your name), how are you doing?" Carmilla asked you, and you couldn't hold back your tears.

"I'm okay, you?" you lied, and Carmilla stayed quiet for a second to think.

"I'm good, just hanging out with Laura in our dorm. Listen, I'm going to have to go, but we'll talk later. If that's okay with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's totally fine!" you lied again.

♤♡♢♧

You were actually hoping she wouldn't call you back, only because you didn't want to hear her voice ever again. You couldn't believe she broke up with you over the phone, and it stung like a bitch. You thought for a while, letting it sink in before realizing she probably left you for Laura. Laura was supposed to be your best friend, but if Carmilla left you for her you'd be severely heartbroken. 

You could only hope for the best.


End file.
